Naruto's Pan Flute
by spyro1993
Summary: Naruto comes across an ancient pan flute that has some. . . unique qualities. how will naruto put thoughs qualities to use, read on to find out. Naruto/Harem. Very light lemons, Rated M just to be safe, R&R, NO FLAMES PLEASE, peace out.
1. CH 1: The Mysterious Flute

**Hey there, Spyro here.**

**I was reading a story not too long ago, and I just came up with this. I hope you like it. R&R.**

Human Speech- "Believe It"

_Human Thought- 'Alright fox'_

**Kyuubi Speech- "This should be fun"**

_**Kyuubi thought- 'Kit's got gut's'**_

_____________________________________________________

Prologue: Before the Hidden Leaf Village

In a time before the Hidden Leaf Village, there was a group of mysterious ninja known as the 'Amazon Kunoichi'. They were a village where females and Kunoichi were at the top of the 'food chain' in the village since the 'government' and ninja of the village were all females. The males had equal status in their society, but they couldn't work 'ruling' the village or fighting for

these mysterious Kunoichi and female 'ruled' society, they had great success as skilled warriors, but they also had mysterious ways. To add to their numbers, the Kunoichi would bring in outside females and 'adopt' them into their culture. And to do that, they had 'mysterious tools' that seemed mystical in nature.

The most mysterious of all were their 'ninja pan flutes'. Sure, they look like ordinary pan flutes when you see them, but they were infused with a strange chakra that's used by the female Kunoichi. It works by playing a tune of notes and it immediately effects the bodies of males and females in different ways due to their gender and the minds as well. It isn't total all out brainwashing, but it does make the 'victims' more 'suggestible'.

The 'Amazon Kunoichi' used their 'ninja pan flutes' to bring more females into their ranks and made themselves one of the strongest ninja villages of the time. However, a group of ninja males outside of the village manage to capture one of the pan flutes and found a way to alter its chakra energy. However, the alteration left the result of the user of the pan flute to become 'influenced' by use of it through bringing out and making new 'inner desires' if one doesn't control himself.

However, these ninja manage to use the pan flute to bring the 'Amazon Kunoichi' into submission, not by killing them, but by turning their own tactics against them and 'convincing' them to take over. Afterwards, the ninja village and the pan flutes were lost to history until recently...

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Flute**

Within the Hidden Leaf Village, we find a familiar blond ninja with blue eyes, black ninja headband with a metal plate with the symbol of leaf engraved in the center of the metal plate, three whisker marks coming out of his cheeks, and wearing black and orange clothing with the symbol of the whirlpool on his shoulders.

His name is Naruto Uzumaki, the hyperactive knucklehead ninja and 'container' of the Nine-Tailed Fox, a demon that rampaged the village on the day of his birth until the Fourth Hokage sealed it within his body and wished for Naruto to be treated as a hero. However, the village only saw Naruto as the demon that attacked the village reborn and his life was terrible expect for a few people that cared about him.

However, after becoming a ninja, Naruto, through his actions, has gained much respect by others in the village and he has a group of 'precious people' that he cares about like family or even more in certain cases of the opposite gender.

Recently, he has come back from a two and half year trip with Jiraiya, the Sanin that trained the Fourth Hokage, after a person that he consider his brother, Sasuke Uchiha, last of the Uchiha clan, abandoned the village for power to get revenge on his older brother, Itachi Uchiha, for the destruction of his clan those two and a half years ago.

Today, Naruto is training to perfect his Rasengan, his ultimate ninjutsu created by the Fourth Hokage himself, with his Elemental Training. We find him deep in the woods as he is training, but the backlash of his training causes a nearby statue with a talisman on it to break apart causing a mysterious and beautiful green pan flute that glitters in light with a mysterious scroll along side to be ejected from the broken statue and hit Naruto on the head.

"Ouch!" Naruto yells out as he rubs the sore spot on his head where the pan flute and the scroll hit him on the head. Naruto asks, perplexed, "What hit me?" When he looks at the pan flute and scroll, he asks, curiously, "What's this?" Naruto touches the scroll and he feels a weird 'tingle' go through his body causing him to think, _'Whoa! What was that?' _Naruto doesn't notice the strange chakra energy from the pan flute enter his body. Naruto shrugs it off and looks at the pan flute. Naruto says, with a curious tone, "Wow. This looks pretty nice. It looks expensive." When Naruto takes a look into the scrolls, he finds a set of musical notes for the flute and he says, unable to understand the whole thing, "Well, this looks very old. Even older than Grandma Tsunade. It looks like a series of musical notes that you can play on this thing, but what are they for?" Naruto looks at the pan flute and he says, "It is a weird looking flute, but it looks pretty expensive. Well, if I can't figure things out, I can always sell it." Naruto decides to try to figure out the pan flute and he heads off to a place where he can practice, not knowing the glow from the pan flute.

However, the Kyuubi, Naruto's 'tenant' senses the energy going into his 'captor's' body and it says in a low tone that Naruto can't hear, _**'Well, isn't this interesting. I never thought that the brat would find something like this. I could warn him about it, but then again, I think that it would be good for him. He needs to get laid.'**_ Kyuubi gives a low chuckle that not even its 'captor' can hear seeming to know what will happen next.

**(Later that day; Elsewhere in the Hidden Leaf Village)**

Deep within one of the forest areas within the Hidden Leaf Village, we find a familiar pink-haired Kunoichi with green eyes, red vest over her shirt, elbow pads on her elbows, black fighting gloves on her hands, pink skirt over black shorts, and black high-heeled open-toed boots walking around a wooded area of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Her name is Sakura Haruno, Naruto's 'crush', teammate, and very good friend. In the past, Sakura didn't respect Naruto, thinking he was a goof and idiot, major fan girl for Sasuke Uchiha, and didn't get along with Naruto at all. However, after being with Sasuke and Naruto on Team 7, Sakura began to respect Naruto and become closer to him. After Sasuke abandoned the village and Naruto left, Sakura learned about Naruto's 'burden' and she became even closer to Naruto, knowing of what he carries and what he bares, admiring him for being as he is even with what happened to him during his childhood. She trained under Lady Tsunade, current Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village and one of the Legendary Sanin, to get stronger to aid Naruto getting back Sasuke and protecting both of them.

However, even through Sakura cares a lot about Naruto and become more understand of him, there are some things that she doesn't completely tolerate including his small, but there, perverted nature in which she blames Jiraiya of the Sanin for 'corrupting' Naruto. And she does yell at him like she did in the past, but just not as much and tries to do it in a more understanding manner.

Right now, Sakura is looking for Naruto and she thinks, annoyed, _'Naruto, where are you? Geez! This isn't the time to be goofing off!'_ Just then she hears what sounds like notes from a flute of some kind and she looks towards to see the familiar blond haired ninja playing around with some kind of pan flute. Sakura thinks in her mind, perplexed, _'Huh? Where did Naruto get that?'_

Sakura goes over to Naruto and Naruto turns towards her, sensing her chakra, causing him to say, with a smile, "Hey, Sakura-chan, what's up?!"

Sakura tells Naruto, annoyed, "What's up? You know that we had a meeting with Lady Tsunade awhile ago!

"Naruto says, nervously, "Oops! I guess I forgot about that!"

Sakura says, with an annoyed tone, "You had better be glad that she and I tolerate you and Kakashi-sensei covered for you by saying that you are training!"

Naruto says, with a nervous tone, "I was! I was trying to perfect my Rasengan when I found this when a statue exploded from my training!"

Sakura asks, pointing to the pan flute, "This?!"

Naruto says, with a nod, "Yep! It was some kind of weird flute and I found a weird scroll containing musical notes. So, I decided to try it out."

Sakura couldn't help to smirk at this and Sakura says, with a sly grin, "You? Play a flute? And Naruto, you don't know what kind of flute this is. It's a pan flute."

Naruto asks Sakura, perplexed, "Pan flute?"

Sakura says, with a sigh, "I'll tell you later." Sakura states, looking over the pan flute, "It looks quite old and quite expensive. Must be some kind of antique or something. But why would someone put it in a statue?"

Naruto says, with a sly grin, "I don't know, but I know that I've managed to get this thing figured out."

Sakura asks Naruto, surprised, "You do?"

Naruto says, with a smile, "Believe it! Watch this!" Naruto blows into one of the pan flute's pipes and a note comes, but Sakura feels a slight 'tingle' in the right side of her chest. However, it is so small that even through she feels it, Sakura writes it off. Naruto blows into a different pipe and another, but different 'tingle' comes to Sakura's right chest when another note comes out. However, like the last one, it is so small that Sakura writes it off.

Sakura tells Naruto, with a sigh, "Naruto, even through you can make notes come out of it, you can't play on it."

Naruto tells Sakura, with a sly smile, "Oh, really? Watch this!" Just then Naruto starts blowing on the pan flute and starts to play a tune on the pan flute creating some wonderful sounding music tune. It was a short tune and Naruto kept repeating it, but it was quite good to the ear's.

Sakura thinks in her mind, with a smile, _'Wow! Naruto isn't too bad! He actually managed to...!'_ However, Sakura doesn't get to finish her thoughts as she starts to feel something from her chest and a wave of excitement goes through her. Sakura thinks in her mind, as she starts to space out, _'What's this feeling? I feel... kind of weird... my chest…'_ Under her vest, Sakura doesn't notice that her small cleavage under her shirt and vest are starting to expand as Naruto continues to play the same music tune over and over again.

However, Naruto quickly stops causing the expansion stops causing Naruto to say, with a smile, "How do you like that Sakura?"

Sakura quickly gets out of her stupor and she says, with a smile, "That was pretty good, Naruto. I'm surprised that you managed to learn something other than pranking and jutsu."

Naruto says, with a sly grin, "Yep! And I've managed to combine all of these tunes to make a good song! Listen!" Naruto closes his eyes and he starts to play the pan flute, starting with the tune that he just played, but moving onto other tunes as well, creating a song that was quite pleasing to the ear's.

Sakura tells Naruto, with a smile, "Hey, that isn't bad, Naruto..." However, she doesn't get to finish as feelings of excitement from all over her body fill her mind causing her to think, weakly, _'What's happening... I feel strangely... good all of sudden…'_ Sakura falls down on her bottom while moaning in pleasure from the weird feeling coming all over her body, her eyes becoming totally unfocused, and as Naruto continues to play the song on the pan flute from the stuff that he learned on the scroll, he and Sakura don't notice that Sakura's cleavage under her vest and skirt continues to expand more so than ever along with her bottom as the lines and curves begin to reshape and change along with the rest of her body.

Sakura's cleavage expands until a C-size cup, then D-size cup, and reaching a E-size cup causing her bra, shirt, and vest to burst open while her rear area also expands and curves with the rest of her body reshaping as well to match her other changes in a sexy feminine fashion.

Sakura moans as waves of pleasure and excitement come as she continues to change and Sakura manages to think out, her mind clouded, _'Can't think... body feels weird... feels good…'_ Sakura manages to croak out, "Nar-uto..."

Naruto stops playing and he says, with a smile, "Well, how do you... WHOA!!!" When Naruto looks at his female teammate, he is shocked to see her cleavage, which is around EE cup size while being perfectly shaped and curved with the rest of her body filled out or 'changed' to match her alterations making her look like a super-model. As Sakura gets to her senses, Naruto yells out, flabbergasted, "Sakura-chan, what happened to you?!"

Sakura looks over herself, yells out in shock, and calls out, annoyed, "How do you think? It was you playing that flute! Now, look at me!"

Naruto gives a major flush, keeping himself from getting a nosebleed while covering his eyes, and he says, nervously, "Well, you don't... look that bad... Sakura-chan."

Sakura yells out, annoyed, "I don't care! Just change me back right now!" Sakura slams her fist into a nearby tree and it shatters into the tiniest of pieces causing both of them to be shocked. Sakura thinks in her mind, surprised, _'What the? I was super-strong thanks to Lady Tsunade's super-strength and her training, but not this strong!'_

Naruto thinks in his mind, in a panic, _'I don't know what's going on, but Sakura-chan is stronger than ever! I better hurry or I'm really dead meat!'_ Immediately, Naruto starts to play another tune on the pan flute, which was quite good to hear, but different from the one that he played before.

At first, nothing is happening and Sakura says, annoyed, "Naruto, nothing is..." Just then Sakura feels an immense amount of pleasure wash over her and Sakura thinks in her mind, _'Not... again... this time... more intense…'_ The nipples on Sakura's new 'assets' become erect and a wetness forms between Sakura's legs. Sakura can't help to sit and gently play and fondle her breasts as the immense pleasure comes over her.

Naruto, as he continues to play, can't help to stare at this and he thinks, _'Oh, man! I should stop or Sakura-chan will really let me have it! But if I do stop, she will let me have it anyway!'_ As Naruto continues to ponder what to do, Sakura becomes glassy eyed as she puts one of her hands down her pants to reach the wet area between her leg's.

Sakura manages to think in her mind, _'I shouldn't be... doing this... Naruto... he is... can't think... my body feels like it is on fire... can't focus... on anything else…'_ As Sakura continues to moans out in pleasure, she can't help herself to remove her pants and skirt as well as her panties to expose the wet place to Naruto, not really caring about him being with her right now.

This causes Naruto to stop playing, holding back to get a nosebleed, and Naruto thinks in his mind, looking at Sakura, _'I shouldn't be looking at her like this. But Sakura-chan is so pretty…'_. On the meanwhile, the mysterious pan flute goes into her hand is giving off a slight glow. Naruto leans down towards Sakura as she 'plays' with herself in front of him. He then puts Sakura into his arms and before she could say anything, Naruto gently kisses her on the lips. Normally, Sakura would have slapped at least or at worse, beaten Naruto, but right now, Sakura's mind is so foggy that she can't think straight. Naruto releases Sakura from the kiss and he tells her, gently, "I'm not sure if I'm doing this right, but I'll fix you right up." Naruto then stop what Sakura is doing and he starts to gently massage her area between her legs with his right hand and fondling her cleavage with his other hand causing Sakura to moan out in pleasure.

Sakura moans out, gently, "N-Naruto..." Her mind quite foggy, Sakura can't help herself to kiss Naruto right on the lips, mating her tongue with his, as he continues to 'pleasure' her while she puts his hands under shirt while moaning in his mouth. After awhile of this, Sakura experiences her climax causing her to moan greatly in Naruto's mouth while something clicks in her mind with images of all the times of flow into her mind while she collapses into Naruto's arms while closing her eyes. She thinks at that moment, _'Naruto-kun…'_

After this, Naruto gasps in shock and he says, worriedly, "Oh, boy! Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Soon enough, Sakura slowly opens her eyes and looks at Naruto, causing him to say, with a sigh of relief, "Whew! Sakura-chan, I'm glad that you are okay!" However, Sakura looks at him with a deep passionate and loving look in her eyes causing Naruto to say, perplexed, "Sakura-chan, are you okay?"

Sakura replies, with a strange seductive loving tone not heard in her before, "Okay? Do I look okay, Naruto-kun?" Just then Naruto yelps out as Sakura throws off the remains of her shirt, vest, and bra, leaving her cleavage completely exposed.

Naruto asks Sakura, stunned, "What are you doing Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tells Naruto, with a seductive loving tone, "What do you think Naruto-kun? Or better yet, let me show you." Sakura then passionately kisses Naruto on the lips causing him to majorily blush in surprise, but the good feeling from Sakura tasting every bit of her mouth overwhelms quickly. And he returns the kiss, not seeing the pan flute continuing to glow in his hands.

Kyuubi, within Naruto, thinks in his mind, _**'Hehe There are some interesting times ahead.'**_

To be continued...

________________________________________________

**Hey there, well that's the end of chapter one, please review and tell me what you think. Naruto will have many girls in the future. So until next time, Ja Ne, and Peace out.**


	2. CH 2: Secret Of The Flute

**Hey there, Spyro here with Chapter 2 of ****Naruto's Pan Flute!**** REJOICE!!! On another note, I would like to thank Challenger for giving my some great ideas, THANK'S AGAIN CHALLENGER. Anyway, I didn't do this on my first chapter, so as not to get sued by Kishimoto, I don't own Naruto, for if I did, believe me, it would be very different. So without further a due, Chapter 2, ENJOY.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2: Secret of the Flute**

Right now, we find ourselves within the living room of Sakura's home, which is quite nice and quite big filled with comfy chairs and couches, and the kitchen is nearby. Right now, we find Naruto, without his shirt and jacket, revealing his well-developed muscular body, as he sits down nervously as Sakura, in her new 'transformed state' and wearing his jacket and shirt which is barely holding with Sakura's new cleavage.

After Sakura puts the remains of her bra, shirt, and vest broken by Sakura's 'transformation' on the floor, Naruto looks around and he asks, nervously, "Hey, Sakura-chan, where are...?"

Sakura looks at Naruto with a seductive look in her eyes and she says, slyly, "Don't worry, Naruto-kun. My parents are on important business, so, they won't be here for another week."

Naruto says, with a sigh, "That's good." Just then Sakura sits seductively by Naruto and Naruto asks Sakura, nervously, "S-Sakura-chan, what are you doing?"

Sakura tells Naruto, with a seductive sly tone, "What's the matter, Naruto-kun? You didn't have a problem 'touching' me earlier."

Naruto tells Sakura, nervously, "B-But I didn't know what got over me. I just felt like a lot of... want came over me!" Naruto thinks in his mind, annoyed, _'And I know why or should I say 'who' got over me!'_

Kyuubi tells Naruto, with a sly tone, **"As much as I would like to, I didn't do that kit."**

Naruto says, with an annoyed tone, _'Yeah, right! If it wasn't you, then who?!'_

Kyuubi replies, with a sly tone, **"I don't think that you should ask 'who', but what?!"**

Naruto asks, annoyed, _'What do you mean fox?'_

Kyuubi replies, with a plain tone, **"Figure it out, kit! But don't look a gift horse in the mouth!"** Soon after, the Kyuubi went silent and Naruto gives a mental groan of annoyance.

Sakura then touches him on the chest, Naruto gives a look of surprise at Sakura's hand on his chest, and Sakura tells Naruto, with a seductive sly tone, "Hey, Naruto-kun, I do have a favor to ask."

Naruto asks, nervously, "W-What is it, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tells Naruto, with a seductive sly tone, "Let me see that pan flute and scroll that came with it. Since it was playing that flute that gave me this 'new look', I think that I should figure it out what it is." Sakura tells Naruto, with a seductive sly tone, "I did allow you to 'make out' with me. And Tsunade-sensei might be wondering about my new body and I might not help out."

Naruto swallows a lot of air and he says, taking the scroll and pan flute, "Here you go!"

Sakura tells Naruto, with a seductive sly tone, "Thank you, Naruto-kun. Now, make yourself at home and I won't be long." Sakura then takes the scroll and pan flute and heads upstairs, seductively walking away while Naruto can see her. When Sakura is behind Naruto, Naruto breathes a sigh of relief for a moment, but he then yelps in shock as his shirt and jacket are flung on his head with a playful laughter of Sakura's voice in his ears.

**(Inside of Sakura's room; A short time soon after)**

Within Sakura's room, she takes off her remaining clothes and looks at herself in front of a large long mirror in her room. Her cleavage, which was small before, is now a EE sized cup with perfect shapes and curves, her rear area have become filled, shaped, and curved to match her new chest, and the rest of her body has gained feminine lines and curves to make her look like a super-model.

Sakura gently massages her right blossom, gives a small yelp from a jolt that goes through her body, and she thinks, amazed, _'Oh, wow! They are real! And they are really sensitive!'_ Sakura then looks at the scroll and pan flute and she thinks, _'But how can playing a pan flute do this to me? To be honest, I'm not sure what Naruto-kun was thinking. It is so typical of him, but then that's what makes Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun.'_ The memories of her times with Naruto come back along with learning of Naruto's 'secret' and she doesn't even notice that she isn't thinking about Sasuke at all at this time.

Inner Sakura yells out, strongly, **"Not to mention that he has come back all hot! Look at Naruto-kun's chest!"**

Sakura tells her 'inner self', annoyed, _'Be quiet, you!'_ Sakura then remembers seeing Naruto's well-developed chest after making him give her his shirt and jacket to cover her exposed chest since her upper garments were torn apart by her 'transformation'. Sakura thinks in her mind, _'Through I've got to admit that Naruto-kun looks quiet good.'_

Inner Sakura says, with a sly seductive tone, **"Quite good?! Cha! You mean smoking hot! Cha!"**

Sakura gives a sigh at her 'inner self', but she can't keep Naruto out of her mind causing her to think, _'Ooh, bad Sakura. Naruto-kun is real good. You can't think about him right now.'_ However, Sakura flushes and she thinks, seductively, _'Through I did give him an eye-full when we kissed, but I didn't know what was going over me. But then again, the kiss and Naruto-kun's lips…'_ Sakura shakes that off her mind as she goes over to her closet, wrap a towel around her new frame, and she sits down on her bed to look at the pan flute and scroll. She opens the scroll causing her to see only the music note segments that Naruto learned to play, but she senses a jutsu on the scroll and she thinks in her mind, curiously, _'There seems to be a jutsu on this part of the scroll. It is no wonder that Naruto-kun couldn't understand this stuff since the jutsu hidden the explanation of what this pan flute does.'_ Immediately, Sakura undoes the jutsu and writing appears on the scroll.

As Sakura reads the scroll, she learns about a time before the Hidden Leaf Village and a village of 'Amazon Kunoichi' where females ruled and were the ninja of the village where the males handled civilian type work like labor and they were used to ensure the survival of the village in ways that are obvious through romance between men and females in the village was common. However, even through equality was the rule of the village, the females of the village were in control.

Sakura also learns about their special 'ninja pan flutes' and how they affect the human body, males and females in different way due to their gender. Sakura also learns they affect the human mind through the hormones and electrical impulses.

Sakura learns about how they use them to become one of the strongest village at the pre-Hidden Leaf Village times by bringing using their ninja pan flutes to bring in new members by using their 'ninja pan flute' to enhance the power and 'inner strength' of outside Kunoichi through it also did things to their 'physical forms'. They also used it to find strong males for perfect 'mates' to ensure they had strong kids. They used their 'ninja pan flutes' to 'convince' them to see things there way.

However, one day, a group of enemy ninja managed to find the secret to the "Amazon Kunoichi's" power and turned it against by sending their energy into captured 'ninja pan flutes' and turned them against the 'Amazon Kunoichi' to defeat them without killing them. As well as 'empowering' the males of the village to their side. Even the leader of the village them, after some combat, fell to the power of their own 'weapon' turned against them. However, the altering of the pan flutes left plenty of 'side effects' on both sides in which the scroll doesn't say, but Sakura can guess. The majority of them and the ways that they are used were destroyed, but enough survived along with a few of the scrolls on how to use them.

Sakura studies the scroll and just playing a note will a 'tickle' effect that can be passed off, but playing a series of certain notes or tune will have a definite effect on a person's body and mental processes. And playing a series of tunes or song will have an effect on the whole body or the mind. Sakura studies the whole series of tunes listen on the scroll and learned that the pan flute also has the power to reserve or increase age without side effects.

Sakura thinks in her mind, with a seductive sly tone, _'Whoa! Naruto-kun didn't know what he has here! With the series of tunes that he played on this thing, he really altered my body and by the looks of it, it is permanent. Through not I don't mind it. Naruto-kun might be much older and more mature, but there is plenty of the 'hyperactive knuckle-head ninja' in him. But then again, that's what makes Naruto-kun the person that he is.'_

Sakura can't help to think about him. After he left with Jiraiya on his training trip, Sakura thought about him a lot more. She thought of Sasuke, but Naruto was top on her mind. However, she didn't say anything because she knew that Hinata had major feelings for Naruto which grew ever since he left through even through she is more confident than ever, she still has 'problems' being with Naruto and expressing her feelings for him. Sakura became best friends with Hinata because they share closeness and feelings for Naruto in common.

Sakura thinks in her mind, with a seductive sly tone, _'These days, I see why Hinata-chan sees in Naruto-kun. He is such a good person even through he can be quite goofy and idiotic at times. And now, thanks to that flute, I can't stop to think about him. Naruto-kun really altered more than in my hot new body, but then again, I've already start to develop feelings for Naruto-kun. And these days, he looks so good…'_

Inner Sakura calls out, strongly, **"Oh, Cha! Give it up, girl! Naruto-kun has become quite the hottie! You just don't want to hurt Hinata-chan!"**

Sakura licks her lips and she thinks, with a seductive sly tone, _'Man! Why do you have to be so annoying? Okay, Naruto-kun has gained such a great body! And now, with my new body and my 'moment', I can't help to think about him! But Hinata-chan loves him and I think... I do too! Oh, geez! I love Naruto-kun too! That flute didn't make me fall in love with him! It just unleashed my feelings for him! I want him! I need Naruto-kun! Ever day that he was gone, it was so lonely in the village!'_

Inner Sakura says, with a seductive sly tone, **"It's about time! Cha! But that doesn't mean that there isn't enough for you and Hinata-chan! And don't you say anything! Come on, Naruto has that whirlpool symbol on him! And have you heard of anyone named 'Uzumaki' around here?! Come on! He has got to come from some kind of long lost clan! And that means he falls under Clan Restoration Act! Those rotten jerks in the council just want to make trouble for him! Cha!"**

Sakura thinks in her mind, _'Well, those rotten jerks in the council, well the civilian half, always had it out for him because of that rotten fox within him. No matter what good he did, they always saw poor Naruto-kun like the Nine-Tailed Fox and a disease along with most of this village.'_

Inner Sakura says, with a seductive sly tone, **"Well, now, you have that power to make things better for him. That flute can help give Naruto-kun the life that he deserves. Plus, it also seems like with this flute not only gave you a great body, but it also gave you more chakra, great strength, and more 'endurance'. Also, this flute also works on guys too. Why not help him with it?"** Sakura was about to retort until she looks at the pan flute and can't help to get some 'naughty' ideas in her head through she doesn't notice the flute glowing a bit.

**(Back in the living room; Sometime afterwards)**

Inside of the living room, we find Naruto, with his shirt and jacket, still off, sitting down on Sakura's couch and thinking to himself.

Naruto thinks in his mind, amazed, _'Wow! Sakura-Chan's place is pretty cool! I've never been in here before! It is quite nice!'_ Naruto then thinks in his mind, _'Well, I wonder what Sakura-chan is going to do with that flute and that scroll that I found. I never thought that thing, even through it was weird, would do something like that. Through Sakura-chan looks even better than before…'_ Naruto shakes his head and he thinks in his mind, strongly, _'No! No! I won't become like the Pervy Sage! I must not think of Sakura-chan like that even through she looks awesome and that kiss was...!'_ Naruto then slaps himself again and he thinks, with a sigh, _'Man! That Pervy Sage... He must have really gotten to me. I can't stop thinking about Sakura-chan. Try to think of other things. Like Hinata-chan…'_ Just then images of Hinata come Naruto's mind, the times that Naruto was with Hinata, and he thinks, _'Hinata-chan... Now that I think about. She is really cute with her shyness and the thing that she does with her fingers. I thought that it was weird, but now, I think it was quite cute. And now, Hinata-chan has become quite pretty…'_ Naruto gives himself a mental hit and he thinks, stunned, _'Why am I thinking that way about Hinata-chan?! She is quite pretty, but Sakura-chan…'_ Just then mental images of Sakura and Hinata come into his mind and no matter what Naruto does, he can't shake them.

Kyuubi releases this and say's with a perverted giggle, _**'Heh. Heh. It looks like Kit has two 'interests'. This is quite interesting.'**_

On the meanwhile, Naruto can't help to think about Hinata and Sakura and he thinks in his mind, _'What in the world is wrong with me? Whenever I try not to think about Sakura-chan, I think of Hinata-chan. And when I try not to think of Hinata-chan, I think of Sakura-chan especially with her new look! Darn you, Pervy Sage! You really mucked up my mind!'_ Naruto then calms down and he thinks, with a sigh, _'Okay, calm down. Try to think about... why Hinata-chan is like the way that she is me. She seems more confident, but she always shy and stuff with me.'_

Kyuubi think's with a chuckle, _**'If you only knew kit.'**_

Just then Sakura's voice calls out, with a sly tone, "Hey, Naruto-kun." Naruto turns to the source of the voice and blushes to see Sakura in a deep red formal dress that reach down to her kneecaps that are cut to allow Naruto a good view of her legs, but the top portion of the dress looks like it is close to bursting with Sakura's new cleavage.

Naruto says, with a blush, "Hey, Sakura-chan."

Sakura tells Naruto, curiously with a sly tone, "Do you like what you see?"

Naruto says, with a nervous tone, "No! I mean yes! I mean what is with the dress?"

Sakura tells Naruto, with a seductive sly tone, "Well, it was one of the few that could barely fit with what happened to me."

Naruto tells Sakura, with a nervous tone, "Sorry about that."

Sakura tells Naruto, with a sly tone, "Well, I should expect this from you. You do always go into things without really looking. However, I forgive you." Naruto breathes a sigh of relief and Sakura tells Naruto, with a seductive sly grin, "And to show that I am sorry. I'll show what I learned about this flute." Sakura takes the scroll and flute, puts the flute to her lips, and starts to play a series of tunes.

Naruto thinks in his mind, with a smile, _'Hey, Sakura-chan has got it down, but it doesn't look like anything is happening…'_ However, before Naruto could finish his thought, he starts to majorily sweat and he thinks, _'Whoa! Is it me or is it getting hot in here?'_ Naruto starts to sweat somewhat and Sakura starts to notice.

In the meantime, the Kyuubi knows what's going on and think's _**'Heh. It looks like the pink-haired banshee is doing something to kit. Normally, I could stop it, but it is time for kit to get a lesson with women. And he needs to get laid.'**_

Naruto continues to sweat, his breathing becomes faster, and strange 'feelings' come over him causing him to think, _'Oh, wow. It is getting so hot... My body is feeling kind of weird…'_ Unable to resist the urge, Naruto removes his ninja sandals' and his pants and with his skirt and jacket already removed, he is left in his boxers and Sakura blushes to see the bulge in his pants. However, Sakura continues to play with Naruto starting to be covered in sweat, his breathing becomes quite fast, and he start to feel 'different'. When Sakura stops the tune, Sakura puts the flute and scroll by a nearby table and she goes over to Naruto. Naruto asks Sakura, curiously, "W-What's going on Sakura-chan?"

Sakura replies, slyly, "Well, I've increased your endurance and enhanced your 'little soldier'."

Naruto asks, perplexed, "Huh? W-Why?"

Sakura tells Naruto, with a seductive sly tone, "To give you the time of your life, Naruto-kun. You don't know what this flute is and I want you to know that your life is about to get a whole lot better." Soon after, Sakura passionately kisses Naruto on the lips and a warm feeling comes over Naruto causing him to passionately kiss her back. Their tongues mate together and they taste each other's mouths as Sakura uses her right hand to gently massage Naruto's chest while Naruto unconsciously puts his hands on Sakura's chest as they start to make out. Things for them and the village are going to change...

To be continued...

**_____________________________________________________________**

**And that brings us to the conclusion of Chapter 2, I really think I got something good going on. Hope you enjoyed it, R&R. Ja Ne. Peace.**


	3. Not Chapter Sorry

**Hey there, Spyro here. I'm sorry to say that my internet has gone out and it may take some time to get it back, the only reason I am able to write this is because I'm at a near by library so all my readers please hold out for a little bit. If we're lucky I may get my internet back at the end of the week, but if not then hopefully by next week. Ether way bare with me, I promise I will have a new chapter by the time I get my internet back, so until next time Ja Ne and Peace Out.**


	4. AN: Poll

**Hey there, Spyro here, sorry this isn't a new chapter, but I wanted to inform all of my readers that I planning on a new cross-over. A Naruto/Cars cross-over at that, and I have a poll on my profile, where's the question**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**What vehicle should Naruto be?**

**A Maserati MC12XX**

**A Ford Truck**

**A Jeep**

**Other(please tell me your choice)**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Some of you have already voted, and like I said if you voted other please tell me your choice, any who I hope to get a new chapter going soon, just give me some time.**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
